Timeline
by fayrey
Summary: a timeline of the events of the Tortall books
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hi all. This is my first post but i have been reading here for a while. one thing that struck me is that it is often hard to keep track of what is happening when in TPs books. To that end i have made a timeline. this first post is events upto and including The Lioness Rampant.events are listed by year and the years are designated Human Era, the corresponding books are written next to the dates initalics.If you think i have missed anything please let me know.

Anoteon Jon and Thayets wedding date. Commonopinion places it in the year following The Lioness Rampant. If this were the case Roald would not be old enough to begin page training before Kel, so i have Jon and Thayet married almost as soon as they meet. i hope that makes sense.

Let me know what you think

Feyrey

Disclaimer: none of this is mine. there is not even a plot that i can claim.

* * *

417HE

Prince Jonathon of Conte is born to King Roald the peacemaker and his Queen Lianne.

418HE

419HE

420HE

421HE

Alanna and Thom of Trebond are born.

422HE

Numair Salmalin ( alias Arram Draper) is born

423HE

424 HE

425 HE

426 HE

427 HE

428 HE

429 HE

430 HE

**431** HE_ Alanna: the first adventure_

Alanna of Trebond begins training as a page. Under the alias of Alan of Trebond

Thom of Trebon enters the university in the city of the gods to begin magical training

432 HE

Sweating Fever strikes the city of Corus in March (Spring).

Duke Roger of Conte returns to Corus after extensive travels abroad

433 HE

434 HE

the Ysandir are defeated and the Black City is opened by the night one and the burning brightly one

435 HE_ in the hand of the goddess_

Prince Johnathon of Conte, Raoul of golden lake and Gareth the younger of Naxen all pass their ordeals to become a knights of the realm of Tortall

Alanna of Trebond is made a squire

435 HE

Tusaine declare war on Tortall.

The war is ended when Duke Hilam and Duke Jemis, the brothers of King Ain of Tusaine are captured by a force led by Prince Jonathon of Conte, Alanna of Trebond and Sir Raoul of Goldenlake

436 HE

Veralidaine Sarrasri is born to Sarra and the hunt god Weiran

437 HE

the Sarain civil war begins

Thom of Trebond Passes his ordeal of sorcery to be made a master of the city of gods

Alanna of Trebond passes her ordeal of Knighthood to become a knight of the realm of Tortall. Shortly thereafter she is revealed as a woman

Duke Roger of Conte is shown to have plotted against the crown and is convicted of treason in trial by combat against his accuser Alanna of Trebond.

Alanna of Trebond takes the moniker, The Lioness

Nealen of Queenscove is born to Duke Baird of Queenscove

438 HE _The woman who rides like a man_

Alanna of Trebond joins the bloody hawk tribe of Bazhir

Ali Muhktab, the Voice of the Tribes, dies

Jonathon of Conte becomes the Voice of the Tribes.

Alanna of Trebond is adopted by Myles of Olau and made his sole benefactor

Thom of Trebond Raises Roger of Conte from the dead

439 HE_ The lioness rampant_

Alanna of Trebond and Olau travels to Maren

Alanna of Trebond and Olau encounters Buriram Tourakom and Thayet Jian Wilima and they accompany her until her return to Tortall

Alanna of Trebond and Olau defeats Chitral, a mountain deity, and gains possession of the Dominion Jewel.

Queen Lianne of Tortall dies

King Roald i of Tortall, The Peacemaker, Dies

First Year of the reign of king Jonathon iv of Tortall, Voice of the Tribes

Alanna of Trebond and Olau returns to Corus in time for the coronation of Jonathon of Conte

Alanna of Trebond and Olau presents the dominion jewel to Jonathon of Conte

The Corus earthquake occurs and is halted with the aid of the dominion jewel

Alanna of Trebond and Olau is made the kings champion

Roger of Conte is foiled and killed in another plot against the throne

Thom of Trebond dies

Liam the Shang Dragon dies

Jonathon iv of Tortall and Thayet Jian Wilima are married


	2. Chapter 2

hi all.

this is the next installment. i hope it meets expectations. does anyone have any info about Prince Jasson, Prince Liam, or princess lianne. the are Jon and Thayets three youngest children and there is no mention of their ages or anything else that i can find. let me know if you know anything, and review, it makes me want to do all this work :)

Disclaimer: its not mine it's TP's

* * *

440

Prince Roald of Conte is born.

Cleon of Kennan is born.

Joren of Stone Mountain is born

Alanna of Trebond and Olau and Baron George of Pirates Swoop are married.

Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau cedes her right to Trebond to Coram of Trebond.

441

Princess Kalasin of Conte is born.

442

Thom of Pirates Swoop is born.

Keladry of Mindelan is born.

Merric of Hollyroseis born.

Esmond of Nicoline is born.

Seaver of tasride is born.

443

444

Alianne and Alan of Pirates Swoop are born

445

446

447

448 _Wild magic _

Veralidaine Sarrasri comes to Tortall and is discovered to have wild magic by her future teacher Numair Salmalin.

Veralidaine Sarrasri becomes assistant horsemistress to the Queens Riders.

The Carthaki navy, posing as pirates, lays siege to Pirates Swoop, the demense of Alanna the Lioness and Baron George. The siege is ended when Veralidaine Sarrasri calls a kraken to aid them.

The Dragon Skysong is born and placed in the care of Veralidaine Sarrisri

449 _wolf speaker_

Ozorne, the Emperor of Carthak, makes another attempt on Tortall through the ruling family of Dunlath.

Tkaa, a basilisk enters the mortal Realms.

The mage Tristan Staghorn is turned into a tree by Numair Salmalin.

Veralidaine Sarrasri learns to shapeshift and is henceforth known as the Wildmage.

450 _emperor mage_

A peace delegation including, Numair Salmalin, Veralidaine Sarrasri, Alanna the Lioness and Both Duke Gareths goes to Carthak for negotiations.

Veralidaine Sarrasri is temporarily granted the deific power to raise the dead by The Graveyard Hag, a Carthaki Goddess.

Emperor Ozorne of Carthak kidnaps Veralidaine Sarrasri and attempts to execute Numair Salmalin, thus starting a war between Tortall and the rest of the Eastern and Southern lands

Veralidaine sarrasri escapes confinement with the help of the marmoset Zek and prince Kaddar of Carthak.

Acting under information that Numair Salmalin is dead, Veralidaine Sarrasri raises an army of dinosaur skeletons and proceeds to destroy the Carthaki royal palace.

Ozorne of Carthak transforms into a Stormwing, and thus cedes his throne, after being cornered by Veralidaine Sarrasri in the shape of a hyena. He is pursued by Stormwing Queen Barzha her consort Jokhun and attendant Rikash.

Prince Roald of Conte becomes a page

Cleon of Kennan Becomes a page

Joren of Stone Mountain becomes a page

451 _Realms of the gods_

Ozorne creates the Darkings

On Midwinters day the barrier between the Realm of the Gods and the Mortal Realm is destroyed. The immortals that had been trapped for over four hundred year are freed into the mortal realm and many, under the leadership of Ozorne, attack Tortall.

Skinners attack the lands surrounding Fief Nenan. While fighting them Veralidaine Sarrasri and Numair Salmalin are pulled into the divine realms by The Green Lady and the Hunt God Weiryn and are trapped there. The skinners are defeated by the badger god.

Veralidaine Sarrasri discovers that her father is the Hunt God Weiryn and that her mother has become the Goddess The Green Lady.

Veralidaine Sarrasri and Numair Salmalin travel across the divine realms in order to enlist the help of the dragons in returning home, they encounter many things that are best read of elsewhere.

The darkings transfer alliegence and begin to do spy work for the Tortallans.

The two mages obtain the help of the dragons Diamondflame and Wingstar. They agree to stay in the mortal realms to help the Tortallans fight.

Rikash the Stormwing is killed by a three headed serpent of chaos.

Veralidaine Sarrasri kills Ozorne and he is revealed as an agent of Uusoae, Queen of Chaos.

Father Universe and Mother Flame end the war by imprisoning Uusoae

Numair Salmalin Defeats and Kills Inar Hadensra.

It is decided that the immortal creatures have a place in the world; all the ones that were already in the mortal realms at the time of the spring equinox were allowed to remain as well as all of the stormwings.


End file.
